


A Different Choice

by flotsam45



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Gen, everything is all over the place, if loki had made a different choice at the end of the avengers, what is with my characterization in 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flotsam45/pseuds/flotsam45
Summary: Loki seeks redemption and finds forgiveness for his actions on Midgard.Revised RP from August 2013.





	

Thor had been battling his brother for what felt like hours on top of Stark Tower. He was growing weary and Loki could tell. "Brother! Please! Stop this madness! End it now!" he shouted, swinging Mjolnir at the trickster in hopes of knocking him unconscious, but the mighty hammer was stopped by the staff. That staff...it was the reason why they were in this mess! It had controlled his friends to do his mad brother's doing and he wanted nothing more than to destroy it! In a fit of rage, the thunderer aimed the hammer at the tip of the glowing staff and watched as the blue crystal shattered into pieces.

Loki screeched. "What have you done?!" he screamed, gripping the staff tightly. Without it, he had no power over the Chitauri, much less the people of Earth. With an anguished cry, he threw himself at Thor, in a mad fit to harm him for what he'd done. "DAMN YOU!" he yelled, hitting the thunder god. "You always-!....." He bit his lip, frustrated tears beginning to build up. "You always ruin things for me." he hissed, his resolve already weakening.

Thor took the blows and listened to his brother's angry cries. He had done what he had done for the realm that he loved and for the people he had cared for, but it did not make the anguished cries coming from Loki any easier to listen to. Not knowing what else to do, he dropped Mjolnir and wrapped his arms around Loki's thin frame, holding him close. "Do you not see what you have done, brother? This is not for the good of humanity. You have caused destruction, chaos, and death. I apologize for whatever I have done to you in the past, but you must stop this! I am so sorry for whatever I have done to you, I truly am, but you must end this madness." he whispered firmly, yet gently.

Loki trembled slightly, and sighed. He looked at Thor, the fear evident in his eyes. "I....I cannot. It's too late. It will be impossible to close the portal." His eyes becoming clear, he looked out over the city, and for the first time, truly saw the destruction. "I....It is impossible." he whispered.

"There must be a way. Think, brother. Can you not release the energy field that surrounds the Tesseract? Or is there some other way to break through it?" Thor asked, looking into clear green eyes. It was wonderful to see them without the darkness of madness in them, but the fear still made his heart ache. "Think, Loki. You are one of the most intelligent people in all the Nine Realms. Surely there is a way to close the portal!"

Loki swallowed, his chest warming slightly at the praise, but suppressed the feeling. His mind raced, and his eyes fell upon the shattered crystal. "There is a way." he said softly. He looked to Thor. "The crystal. It can pass through the barrier and possibly dislodge the Tesseract." he murmured, stepping away from his brother. "I will take care of it. Do you think The Avengers will be able to fend off the remaining Chitarui?" He did not bother explaining what exactly it was he was planning to do, as he was fairly certain that it would result in his own death. But he did not mind. He needed to right what he'd done wrong.

"We will be able to destroy them all," Thor replied as he stood up, helping the younger up onto his feet. Grabbing Mjolnir, he began swinging it, preparing to take off and help his comrades fight the invaders. "Just promise me one thing, Loki: stay safe." And with that he flew off into the air, a great clap of thunder and lightening signaling his departure from the roof top. He was worried that by touching the crystal once again Loki would return to his former madness, but he knew that he had to have faith in the trickster. Just like he always had.

Loki smiled slightly. "Of course." he said, mostly to himself as he gathered the crystal bits in his hands, the sharp edges slicing into his skin. He made his way to the rooftop where the Tesseract sat, and he put the shards down as he moved Dr. Selvig to a safer spot. He deemed himself ready, and took a deep breath, before returning to the shards, picking them up, and squeezing them in his hands. He barely winced as the shards embedded themselves into his palm. He opened his hands, blood trickling freely, and walked toward the energy field, hands out in front of him. He forced his hands and arms through the protective barrier, grimacing, and hesitated just before his fingers reached the Tesseract. He sighed softly, resigning himself to death. 'Good bye, dear brother.' he thought, and closed his eyes, gripped the Tesseract, and yanked it from it's place. His hands felt as though they were on fire. He cried out, but pulled the Tesseract from it's place, and the following explosion made Loki lose consciousness. He had just enough time to weakly push the Tesseract from his hands, and saw the beam begin to disintegrate. He smiled, and closed his eyes.

Thor heard an explosion and felt a pulse go through the city, shaking everything. Looking up into the sky, he cheered when he saw the portal begin to close and disappear. His brother had done! His wonderful, genius brother had found a way to destroy the portal! With rejuvenated strength, he began killing and destroying every Chitauri he could find, making his way back to the tower. The progress was slow and tedious, but fighting alongside the Hulk and Man of Iron proved to make the battle go much faster than he had anticipated. Once the area around the tower was clear, he swung Mjolnir up into the air and landed gracefully on the roof, a triumphant smile on his face. "Loki, dear brother, you have d-" the words died on his lips. Lying on the ground, covered in blood, was Loki. The crystal shards were embedded into his palms and the bleeding seemed to gush at a steady pace. Feeling himself grow numb, he dropped his beloved hammer and raced over to the limp body and fell before it, gently cradling it in his arms. "Loki? L-Loki, brother, wake up. Open y-your eyes, please! The-the Chitauri are almost gone," the words continued to tumble out of his mouth, his voice filled with panic and fear. What had Loki done?

Loki was surprised to find himself still able to hear Thor's voice. He vaguely wondered what he was saying. He wished he had died. It would have been all that he could give for what he'd done. He didn't want to face the shame. He didn't want to face Thor. He'd done nothing wrong, yet Loki had taken pleasure in (trying to) destroy what he'd loved. The thought of being hated by his brother was.... terrifying. Loki drifted off, wishing that he had been able to tell Thor that he was sorry.

Thor continued to hold his brother close to him, pleading with him to open his eyes and that all was forgiven. "Please, brother! I do not hate you for what you have done! This is just as much my fault. I-if I had been a better brother, a more loving and caring brother, you would not be like this. If Father and Mother had not hidden who you really were...I do not care if you are Jotun either! If that is a fear that you have then banish it! I-I...you are my brother no matter who or what you are. Please...please open your eyes for me," he cried, trying to reign in his emotions, but it was proving too difficult. Loki couldn't be dead! He just couldn't be! Thor had only just gotten him back...he couldn't lose him again.

Loki was constantly being pulled towards consciousness by a presence that he wished for to let him go. But his wishing proved useless, as sensation began to seep through his body again. He could feel the immense pain, the physical and emotional. He winced, and groaned softly, hoping that he would be allowed to go back to the dark void that had surrounded him.

Thor heard the faint groan and it brought him hope! "Loki? Loki, if you hear me, please wake up. Wake up and see the good that you have done. I know you can do it. You are the strongest person I know, even stronger than the giant green monster Dr. Banner turns into. Just...just please wake up for me!" he whispered encouragingly, his large calloused hand cupping the pale and gaunt cheek.

Loki hissed weakly, and his eyes opened blearily. As Thor's concerned face swam into focus, he groaned again. Everything hurt. "Thor....?" he rasped. "I.....I am sorry." he whispered, struggling to bring his hand up. Trembling, it faintly touched Thor's hand that lay on Loki's face.

"Shh, brother. There is no need to apologize," Thor whispered, his voice hoarse and broken. "You closed the portal and saved the earth. I am so proud of you, Loki. So, so proud." And he really was. He had thought that Loki would have refused to help save the planet, but instead he had done the noble thing and nearly died because of it.

Loki's breath caught in his throat as Thor spoke, and he felt the hot sting of tears. Proud. It was hardly a word he'd expect to hear from anyone about him. He gave a small watery smile, and swallowed past the lump in his throat. He sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "Thank you." he whispered, looking up to Thor as a tear trickled out the side of his eye.

Thor gently wiped the tear away with his thumb ad returned the smile, his own tears falling down his dirty cheeks. "There is no need to thank me, dear brother. You have done well and deserve the praise." As he looked over Loki's battered body, Thor felt the tears drop faster and harder. He had nearly lost Loki. He had nearly lost his brother and closest friend.

Loki blinked, and did his best to grip Thor's hand reassuringly without letting the shards dig into Thor's skin. "Why do you cry, brother? You have won. You have saved Earth, and the lives I tried to take.”

"I cry because I nearly lost the person I care about the most because of my own stupidity," Thor choked out, not bothering to hide how upset he was. He turned his face into Loki's palm and cried softly, not caring about the shards nipping and scratching his skin. "If I had been a better brother to you....If I had given you the praise you deserved, the attention you so craved, I am sure none of this would have happened. I am so, so sorry, Loki. Please forgive me for all the wrongs that I have done to you."

Loki's eyes widened, and he looked at Thor in shock. While he himself had blamed Thor, he never thought that Thor would blame himself. "P-Please do not apologize, Thor. You did not wrong me, ever. You were a very good brother to one who is not even your true kin. It is my own fault that I turned out this way. It is how it was meant to be." he murmured.

"You were never destined for this, Loki. Events beyond our control took place and as I look back on them I wish I could change them all. If I had never gone to Jotunheim....perhaps none of this madness would have happened," Thor whispered, pushing a strand of hair off Loki's forehead.

Loki smiled, a bit bitterly. "I am what I am. It was bound to happen eventually. There is no changing it." he said, resigned. "I let my emotions rule my head for far too long, and far too wrongly." His jealousy of Thor, finding out his whole life had been a lie, the possibility of being acknowledged, had all led to this.

"But you can change, brother. The mischievous man I know you to be is still in there," Thor smiled and leaned down to press a tender kiss on Loki's forehead, just like he used to when they were children. "While I do not agree with your actions know that I am not angry with you. Know that I have forgiven you and still care about you deeply."

Loki breathed a soft sigh of relief when he heard Thor's words. It was more than he could possibly have hoped for. There was nothing he feared more than being hated by the person he loved. He nodded slightly. "I intend to fully atone for my crimes." he said quietly. 'Though I had hoped that I would be allowed to do so by dying.' he thought to himself.

"As much as I wish I could protect you from the wrath of the Midgardians and Father, I know I cannot," Thor's voice was so soft and so sad. The thought of his brother, the one he cared about above all, being tortured deep in an Asgardian dungeon nearly made him ill! "But I may be able to speak with both sides to see if they can be lenient. You have saved Midgard and all of its people, surely that would mean something to them."

Loki chuckled, and shook his head. "Let them do to me what they deem fit, Thor. I deserve it. I have done many unforgivable things. There is no need for them to be lenient." He had an idea of what awaited him, but it did not bother him as much as he thought it would.

"No. I will not have the most important person in my life be kept in a dark cell underneath Asgard," Thor protested, his voice firm. "I will not allow the guards to torture you and taunt you. I...I will find a way to keep you out."

Loki was genuinely touched by how much Thor cared about what happened to him. Most important person in his life, Thor said. It made Loki feel quite a bit more comfortable. "Thor, do not trouble yourself. I need to receive punishment for my actions. If they decide to take my life, so be it. I already am quite prepared to die."

Thor shook his head fiercely, anger and sadness crawling through his veins. "N-no. You cannot die. I will not let the execute you! I will protect you at all costs, my brother, and if that means I must relinquish my title and throne then so be it. I will not lose you. I-I have lived without you in my life and it has been awful. I have only just now gotten you back and I have no intention of giving you up."

Loki gasped softly, shocked. "I-....Thor, you-...You cannot simply....." He found it difficult to speak as his emotions overwhelmed him, and tears fell from his eyes. "I do not deserve such a kind and forgiving brother." he whimpered.

"You do deserve forgiveness, Loki," Thor once again cupped Loki's pale cheek, feeling the wetness underneath his palm. "You mean so much more to me than a title or a throne or an entire kingdom! I-I...I love you, Loki, and I protect my loved ones until my dying day."

A sound between a sob and a gasp left Loki's throat, and more tears fell. He was the last person in all the realms to deserve such love. He'd done so many horrible things, thought such horrible thoughts, said such terrible things, and yet here he was, being forgiven and loved by his non-brother.

Thor cried as well, his wide shoulders shaking and his own tears falling. His brother looked so small and fragile, like he would break if Thor said the wrong thing. Surely Loki knew he deserved to be forgiven and loved? What he had done was terrible, horrific even, but he still deserved to be loved. "Shh, Loki, it is alright. I love and care for you so much and I do not care what anyone has to say about it."

Loki sobbed, the ragged breaths painful, his lungs expanding, pressing against his broken ribs. "Thor, I-...." There was so much he wanted to say. How thankful he was for not being hated by Thor. How sorry he was for what he had done. How he wished that things had been different. He could not do much more than cling to Thor where he could hold him, and sob.

Thor gently brought Loki closer to him, keeping an arm wrapped around him while he sobbed in his shoulder. To think nearly an hour ago the man he was holding in his arms was proud and confident, determined that he would destroy Midgard and rule over whatever was left. Now that same man was sobbing in relief because his brother had forgiven him of all his actions. "Shh, shh, Loki. Do not cry so hard, you will harm yourself," he whispered softly, rocking them back and forth. Not knowing what else to do, he began to hum a song he hadn't heard since he was a child. His mother would sing it to them whenever they had a bad dream or just needed to be comforted and reminded that they were loved.

Loki wept, the familiar melody soothing him, making him feel young and vulnerable again -- a time when he was frightened of monsters that lurked in dark corners. Now, he knew that monsters didn't live in the shadows. They lived inside us. /He/ was the monster. He quickly tired himself out, what with the explosion and near death thing and the heart to heart he'd had with Thor, and he fell asleep in Thor's arms - strong and reassuring. For the first time in years, Loki did not have nightmares.


End file.
